A steam system typically includes steam traps for removing water at various locations in the system, which if not removed, can be accelerated in the system, causing water hammer and damage. A steam trap removes the water through an orifice. Typically, the orifices are oversized to accommodate a variety of situations so that water hammer will never occur. However, this also removes more steam than necessary from the system, which reduces the efficiency of the system, requires more fuel to be used for heating more water, and is more costly.